Let's Talk About Sex
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Dean gets to answer some embarrassing questions when Kae hears what Sammy wants to do on his date. Warning Spanking


"Where in the hell were you?" Sam snapped the minute Kae finally walked out of the elementary school.

"Talking to my teacher."

"Talking or getting in trouble."

"Why in the hell do you always expect the worst?"

"Because I'm usually right. So?"

"Alright, I have detention Monday. Are you happy?"

"Nope and what did Dean promise if you got another detention while Dad was gone?"

"Shit, don't tell him please," Kae begged.

"Listen to Backstreet Boys and let me talk to Daniel and I won't."

"Ok," Kae said putting on her headphones, but conveniently forgot to turn on the cd player.

"Dean," Kae said looking over at her brother who was lying on the couch watching the Michigan/Ohio State game on the television.

"What's up?"

"What does put out mean?"

"What?" Dean asked sitting up in shock.

"When we were walking home yesterday, Daniel and Sam were talking about a girl named Beth who puts out."

"Um Kae, I really think this is a discussion you should have with Dad."

"Why? What does it mean?"

"She likes having sex," Dean said turning red.

"Dean…"

"No," Dean said turning back towards the T.V.

"I've seen it in people's minds but…"

"No."

"Come on Dean, you'd tell Sammy. In fact, I bet you did. Anyway they were talking about bases, Sammy said he was going to get to third base tonight if he was lucky and he was pretty sure he would because Beth puts out."

"Sammy, actually talked about this in front of you?" Dean asked angrily.

"Kinda, he told me to listen to my music, but should've known I wouldn't. But now I want to know, about the bases and why do they call them bases and what happens at each one."

"Kae, I'm not having a sex talk with you. That's Dad's job."

"But, you've had more sex than Dad."

Dean spit the gulp of coke he had just taken across the room.

"What?"

"Ok, maybe not more, but you've had it with a lot more people so you have more experience. Dad says practice makes perfect right?"

Dean face flushed again and decided he was going to beat his brother's ass for talking about who puts out and who doesn't in front of Kae, Dean didn't care that she was supposed to be listening to her cd player.

"So are you going to tell me?" Kae asked.

"Kae, you're too young."

"No, I'm not. I know the stork doesn't drop babies off at the door. I know people have to have sex, but I want to know how it works. Please tell me, I know Dad will make a big deal about it."

"Shit," Dean said getting up from the couch, if he was going to have a sex talk with his ten year old little sister, he was going to need a couple of beers at least.

"You don't have to go through the whole girls and boys have different parts thing. I already know that," Kae said simply.

Dean shook his head, debated about calling his father for back up and finally said,

"The bases talk about what may or may not happen on a date. First base is kissing."

"Like the kissing you and Marcy did last week, when she dropped you off?"

"You were supposed to be in bed," Dean admonished before adding, "yes, it's called French kissing."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"So what do you do?"

"You open your mouth and kiss so your tongues can go in and out of each other's mouths."

"Gross."

"See you're too young. We can stop now," Dean said quickly. He had no desire to hit second base.

"No, it's gross but I still want to know. What happens at second base?" Kae said.

"Fine. Second base is about touching each other."

"It can't be holding hands, that really doesn't seem too exciting and getting to second base sounds better than that," Kae said logically.

"No, it's touching each other's private parts."

"Do you keep your clothes on?" Kae asked.

Dean turned bright red again.

"The boy usually does."

"Why doesn't the girl?"

"Because this is usually when a boy touches a girl's boobs and to do that correctly the girl has to take off her bra."

"So the girl never gets to touch?"

"Sometimes, she'll touch through the boy's clothes but, I can't believe I'm saying this, the guy's dick doesn't come out until third base."

"Why does the guy want to touch the girl's boobs? Guys have boobs so…"

"They're different," Dean interrupted.

"How?"

"Bigger and softer."

"Does the girl like it too?"

"Yes the girl likes it too."

"I touch my boobs when I take a shower and it doesn't feel any different than when I wash my arms."

"It's different and will feel different when you're older and with a guy, trust me."

"Ok, so at third base, people aren't wearing clothes. Right?"

"I think that's enough for tonight. Sammy's probably going to stop at second base at least he better if he knows what's good for him, so we are too."

"No, Sammy's supposed to get to third base according to his conversation," Kae said smiling brightly.

"Kae, I really want to stop talking about this," Dean practically whined.

"Ok," Kae said walking away. Dean should have known she walked away to easy and shouldn't have been surprised that ten minutes she walked back into the room with two printed pictures.

"Where in the hell did you get these?"

"Internet," Kae said simply, "How did that happen?"

Dean looked at the pictures in shock. How in the hell did his ten year old sister find a picture of a guy with flaccid penis and then the same guy with a hard on?

"There was some really weird stuff on there, including videos. One had a woman with her mouth on the guy's dick and another one…"

"Ok, stop. Kaelyn, if I ever find you on that site again, I'll beat your ass. Got it?"

"Only if you promise to tell me more," Kae said.

"Fuck. I really don't want to talk to you about this."

"Why?"

"Because, you're just a little kid."

"So? Someday I'll go to first and second base. I'm sure I'll even go to third base if you ever tell me what it is," Kae pouted.

Dean groaned he didn't want to even think about Kae dating let alone getting to third base. Dean took a deep breath and realized the kid would keep looking on the internet so he might as well bite the bullet.

"Sit down, I'll be right back," Dean said getting up.

Dean came back into the room carrying a box of something Kae had seen before when she grabbed something out of Dean's duffle. Whenever she asked about them Dean would turn red and tell her to stay out of his stuff.

"Alright. The picture of the woman with her mouth on the guy's dick is called a blowjob and is usually when a person hits third base."

"How does it work?"

"Kae, no more descriptions. We're only going to talk about what happens the bases now."

"Why not?"

"Because you're ten, damn it."

"Ok, so before I go on a date and plan on going to third base you promise to tell me how…"

"You'll be married or the guy won't live to see the next sunrise," Dean growled.

"Do you think Beth has any older brothers?"

"I don't know why?"

"I want Sammy to see the next sunrise and she's probably going to give Sammy a blowjob tonight if that's what third base is."

Dean ran his hand down his face. He needed to get this over with fast or he was going to go nuts.

"So a homerun is when you actually have sex. These are called condemns and if you ever ever ever have sex the guy better be wearing one of these or you could get pregnant or a sexually transmitted disease. That's all of the information you're getting out of me tonight, in fact it's almost your bedtime…"

"But Dean, you still didn't tell me how the guy's dick got that way," Kae whined.

"The guy got excited," Dean said.

"About having sex?"

"Yes about having sex," Dean said.

"Is it fun?"

Dean blushed again. How in the hell was he supposed to answer that? He decided to go with the tried and true,

"When you find someone special it is."

"You must be great at finding someone special. Do you think Beth is someone special to Sam?"

"Yep," Dean lied.

"Thanks, Dean."

"Alright, bedtime."

"Ok, night Dean."

"Night, Kae."

Sam came into the house a few hours later and was smiling from ear to ear.

"Must've gotten to third base."

"What?"

"Oh, you will not believe what you put me through tonight and I'm taking it out of your ass."

"I was on a date,"Sam said not understanding why his brother was mad at him.

"Yeah and on your way home with you ten year old little sister yesterday, you talked about girls who put out and that you hoped you would get to third base tonight because Beth puts out."

"Shit, she wasn't supposed to hear that," Sam said looking down.

"I mean come on, Sammy what in the hell were you thinking talking about that shit with Kae anywhere near you."

"She was supposed to be listening to music, so it's not my fault she eavesdropped."

"Sammy, it's Kae of course she's going to eavesdrop or at least read Daniel's mind to find out what you're talking about."

"So be pissed at her. I didn't do anything wrong here, so quit being a dick and leave me the fuck alone," Sam said feeling guilty.

Dean grabbed Sam by the arm and swatted him hard ten times.

"Go to bed," Dean said.

Dean heard Sam yell when he walked past into their Dad's room. "KAELYN WINCHESTER, what in the hell are you watching?"

Dean ran down the hall and glared at the little girl watching porn on the computer. Dean walked over to the computer and turned it off.

"Go to your room,"Dean snapped then turn to his brother and said, "See what you did."

"Dean…"

"We just caught our little sister watching a guy getting a blowjob on the internet and now I need to go beat her ass, all because you couldn't keep your damn mouth shut about sex in front of her."

"Hell, you practically had sex in front of me when I was a little older than Kae."

"You're a boy, so it's different. Fuck, I knew I should have made her talk to Dad," Dean said walking out of the room and down the hall.

Kae sat on her bed waiting for Dean. She knew he was pissed. He told her not to go to that site again, but curiosity got the better of her like it always did.

Dean walked in and sat beside her on the bed.

"So?"

"You wouldn't tell me."

"Because you're too young, you're lucky I told you what I did."

"I was curious. I wanted to know what Sammy was going to do tonight with Beth."

"There's just some things at ten you don't and shouldn't know. Dad would have gone ballistic if he caught you watching porn, I know from experience."

"Really? How old were you?"

"Twelve and I was only looking at Playboy."

"What's Playboy?"

"I'm done answering questions tonight. You were supposed to go to bed almost two hours ago, so we need to get this over with."

"Come on Dean, you really don't have to spank me."

"Yes, I do because I said less than two hours ago I would if I caught you on that site again."

"I wasn't looking at the same site, so you shouldn't spank me," Kae said.

"You know exactly what I meant, Kaelyn," Dean said flipping her over his knee.

His hand came down on her pajama covered bottom a few seconds later. Dean dropped his hand down over and over, making sure he covered every inch of her little but.

"Dean…I…got…it…don't…watch…porn,"Kae sobbed.

Dean tilted her forward and landed ten swats on her sit spots before pulling back her pajama bottoms to see the damage he caused. Her butt was tinged red, so he ended the spanking with two swats on each of her thighs. Kae was sobbing hard when he finished, he pulled her into a warm hug and rubbed her back until she calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"It's ok, just stay away from grown-up stuff until you actually are a grown-up."

"So Sammy's a grown-up?"

"Nope, but he's older than you. Alright, into bed," Dean said laying her down on her stomach and tucking her in.

"Night Dean."

"Night Kae."

Dean shut the door and saw his brother standing in the hallway.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Dean," Sammy said.

"Yeah, well it was bound to happen sooner or later," Dean conceded.

"I'm going to go say goodnight," Sam said walking into Kae's room.

"So did you get to third base?" Kae asked.

"Sorry, that's private."

"I'll just look in Daniel's mind on Monday."

"And I'll be the one beating your ass on Monday night."

"Night, Sammy,"Kae giggled.

"Night, Kae. No more porn, ok?"

"How else am I going to learn?"

"Ask Dean in a few weeks, he said he had a lot of fun talking to you about this tonight," Sam said smiling as he walked out of the room.


End file.
